


Have I Taught You Nothing!?

by super0random0girl



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super0random0girl/pseuds/super0random0girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Supernatural Season 2 Episode 12.  Eliot's reaction to seeing Dean on the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Taught You Nothing!?

Eliot poked his head into the bar. Last time he and Dean had talked, Dean had mentioned this place and a two chicks named Ellen and Jo. Those two would know where his idiotic friend could be found. Eliot walked in, looking around. Suddenly, he felt something poke his back. He looked behind him.

"Don't put a rifle like that so close to a person's back," Eliot told her, snatching it from the girl holding the gun. He took it apart and tossed the pieces on the table.

"Who are you?" a voice said from behind Eliot. He began to turn towards the voice, but saw the girl reach for the pieces.

"No," he said simply, shaking his finger at her. "I don't like guns." He turned to face the second person.

"Who are you?" the person repeated.

"It depends. Are you two Jo and Ellen?" Eliot asked. The second person nodded slowly. "I'm a friend of Dean and Sam Winchester's."

"They aren't here," the first one told him. She was younger, so she was probably Jo.

"I noticed," Eliot told her, rolling his eyes. "I need to find them."

"They should be here in a few minutes. Are you a hunter?" Ellen asked, putting down her gun. Eliot shrugged.

"It's complicated," he told her.

"How did you know our names?" Jo asked.

"Dean mentioned a cute blonde and her pretty but terrifying mother," Eliot explained. Ellen raised her eyebrows while Jo tried not to laugh. The door opened and Sam entered.

"Hey, Ellen, Jo. Sup... what are you doing here, Eliot?" Sam asked. Eliot simply smiled.

"I'm guessing Dean is going to be in here in just a moment?" Eliot said. Sam nodded hesitantly. Dean walked in, then saw Eliot. He smiled nervously.

"Shit. Hey, Eliot... What's up?" Dean asked. Eliot just kept smiling, clenching his fists. Sam backed away from his brother, carefully watching Eliot.

"Have. I. Taught. You. Nothing!?" Eliot shouted. Dean turned around and ran out, Eliot close behind.

"Apparently Dean can take care of anything but that guy," Jo muttered. Sam smiled.

"You have to admit, Eliot's terrifying. He'd be eve scarier if you knew his past," Sam told them. Ellen nodded.

"Want a beer?" Ellen asked. Sam nodded and sat down, ignoring Dean's shouts for help.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on a bar stool, holding an icepack against his developing black eye. Sam and Eliot sat on either side of him. Jo leaned against the counter on the other side.

"So you beat Dean up because he showed his face on television?" Jo repeated, eyebrows raised. Eliot nodded.

"Eliot is a professional," Dean told her.

"Bank robber or at beating people up?" Jo asked.

"Both," Eliot told her. "I'm a hitter, though if I come across a hunt in my free time, I'll take it."

"Have you ever been possessed?" Jo asked eagerly. "I've heard that some hunters have been."

"Nope," Eliot told her proudly, moving his sleeve to reveal an anti-possession tattoo. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Show off," Dean muttered.

"Not like you can be talking," Sam muttered at his brother, who hadn't realized that the little brother had been listening.


End file.
